The present invention pertains to a cable organizer for attachment to an edge of a table and organizing a plurality of cables for connecting to equipment on a table top. More specifically, this invention is a solution to the problem of safe, efficient and neat organization of cables which accompany laptop computers, monitors, projectors, distribution amplifiers, switchers and other equipment used in a conference room setting for audio visual presentations. Very often, conference rooms, board rooms and the like are not equipped with interfaces installed in a table top or other furniture that allow easy and neat connection of various components of an audio visual presentation system. In such a case, numerous cables that interconnect various equipment often become unsightly, confusing and potentially unsafe tangles of wiring. The cable organizer of the present invention can be brought in a conference room, installed on the edge of a conference room table or other furniture and provide a more neatly and clearly organized cables for easier routing, substitution and replacement, as well as economy of space (the total number of cables crossing the table-top or other work surface is reduced, freeing that surface for use).
The cable organizer of the present invention is durable, inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble. The cable organizer comprises a base, a cable guide for receiving the cables disposed on a lower receiving end of the base and extending outwardly from the base at a substantially ninety degree angle, a plurality of teeth disposed on an upper terminal end of the base, the teeth extend outwardly from the base at a substantially forty five degree angle. Further, a cable retainer is releasably mounted to the teeth such that the cable retainer and the teeth form a plurality of cable-receiving passages for guiding the cables from the cable guide and for arranging the cables at the upper terminal end for connection to the equipment on the table top. Also provided is a clamp means fixedly attached to the base for attachment to the edge of the table.